With Heaven's Consent
by XxXRainbowstarXxX
Summary: What would life be like to know that once the year was up, you would die? This dream is all too harsh of a reality for Avery Castleton, a preteen with absolutely no determination or remorse left to claim. When she suddenly finds herself flung into the Digital World and is convinced to join Lucemon, however; how will her life change? And what's this about a Spirit? Info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED FOR ERRORS/ANYTHING THAT LOOKED WRONG ON 2/25/13.**

A/N: WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-

So yeah, I'm now officially into Digimon. I believe the last time I cared about it this much was when I was eight. But the other day Digimon got brought up while I was surfing the web, and then I saw a picture of Lucemon and was all like: 'I remember that dude!' So of course I obsessed and rewatched all of Frontier. OF COURSE I DID. ASSDFGHDFJGHJ- WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.

…

Ahem. Anyway, and if any of you know me at all; then you know what happens to me once I start obsessing. Yup. I get ideas. And when someone like me gets ideas, we type up a whole timeline for a story we thought up that usually involves an OC.

Yeah. BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS. /shot/

Regardless, I think this story is going to pretty much follow the storyline of Frontier, but with a few tiny alterations here and there that won't really affect the outcome of things in the long run. I THINK this will eventually have a pairing…And if you squint you'll probably be able spot it…

Anyway, I'll go ahead and say it now because I'll probably do it in the long run: If you're against DigimonxHuman, then eventual crap may disgust you. The Digimon is Humanoid though, so I don't know if that changes your mind. :/ Meh, I don't actually give a sh- /shot again/

**Disclaimer: You guys don't know how bad I just want to say 'I don't own this shit.' and go about my merry way, but I'll be proper just out of spite. I do not own anything associated with Digimon, for some rich Japanese guy does. I only own my OCs, my ideas, original plot points, etc. Anything else mentioned that you recognize is also probably not mine. So yeah. You dig?**

A/N: OKAY THEN. *Cracks knuckles* Since I'm just getting over the flu, I'm pretty impatient towards writing this; so I'll be typing like mad until the plot bunnies go away. So read, review, and all that jazz if you will. Also, flames just get given to the all ready hot-headed Takuya, so don't think they'll affect me in the slightest. Constructive criticism, however, is greatly appreciated. Also, sorry if I'm wrong on anything plot-wise; it's been a while since I've actually seen all of this.(I have gone and re-watched some things though, to refresh my memory. So don't worry; I do know a little bit about what I'm typing. xD)

* * *

**Avery's POV:**

"She's gotten over the initial sickness, but she will still feel fatigued for quite a while."

"That's understandable…But I was wondering if you had come to a conclusion on…well…"

"…How long she has to live? I'd…I'm sorry to say Mrs. Castleton, but we can only estimate she has until the end of this year…"

The doctor trailed off at the sound of my mother's choked sob, causing me to snort lightly. I removed my ear from its previous position against the door, deciding I didn't want to hear anymore of the already predetermined conversation. It was all old noise to me, and I'd tired of hearing this nonsense long ago.

Plopping unceremoniously back into the rather uncomfortable waiting room chair for what seemed like the millionth time this month, I crossed my arms and let my mind wander.

It had already been two months now since Dr. Steinhold had diagnosed me with a rare disease of the liver, which causes symptoms not unlike that of the common flu for an extended period of time. Once the initial sickness passes, the victim will feel rather normal, but extremely fatigued.

This was all common knowledge by now to me and my mother, for I had just overcome the initial stages of sickness earlier this week. Needless to say, I was tired of hearing the lengthy explanations and thoughts of despair that the Hospital spit out like poison.

In fact, one might say that I was all but ready to die if it meant escaping the foolishness of my situation.

Oh, but it would seem I'm getting ahead of myself here. My name is Avery Castleton, your average thirteen year old girl. But I'm sure by now you've quit listening, because no one really cares to hear about some random girl that feels sorry for herself, right?

Regardless, this story doesn't really revolve around an angsty girl with an impending death lazing around a hospital. Let's just skip to where this story really begins.

* * *

Once Dr. Steinhold was through 'explaining' what was to happen from then on out to my mother for at least the tenth time, we began our solemn journey home.

Neither of us said a word as we drove home, the busy afternoon streets and occasional passerby the only source appearing bold enough to utter a sound. Eventually, I turned my bored aqua blue gaze to watch my mother with newfound interest.

She looked ragged. Her usually bright auburn hair was callously displayed in a messy bun, and her usually cheerful face was wrinkled and dull. Frowning lightly, I diverted my attention to the passing scenery once more; finding the sky's puffy white clouds suddenly very interesting.

I wanted to tell her I felt fine, and that she shouldn't be so worried. But I couldn't. There _was_ something for her to worry about, no matter how I tried to treat the situation. As a mother, it was her duty to worry. As a daughter…it was my duty to be worried over, I guess.

We arrived home around three, and I instantly headed towards my room upstairs; discarding my shoes as I did. Going out? Heavens no. Ever since I had been diagnosed, no matter how I felt, I had quietly been sentenced to confinement in our apartment. I suppose my mother thought it in my best interest, but I'm sure I would be much happier spending my last days out enjoying life than lying in my bed all day.

Landing aimlessly among the mess of blankets and pillows that was my bed, a light frown found its way over my features. My last days. The words sounded bitter as they reverberated throughout my consciousness, and the frown on my face deepened considerably.

I didn't want to die.

The harsh reality of the situation had long but sunken into my consciousness. I had cried, oh god how I had been upset. But there was no use in being depressed forever, I has assumed. So I had gotten over the initial shock of the situation. Had tried to look like I took my situation lightly. Looking back, I suppose that made me seem weak in the long run; no matter how strong I thought I was being at first.

Letting out a small huff of annoyance, I sat up in my bed; brushing a lock of shoulder-length light brown hair behind my ears as I did. My gaze found its way the oblong mirror resting on the opposite wall; and I took in the sight.

A pre-teen girl with slightly messy brunette hair and some-what dull aqua eyes stared back at me, blinking in light irritation. She wore a long sleeved white shirt that was adorned in horizontal grey stripes; a lightly puffy unzipped grey vest resting over said shirt. It had a hood, which was lined in light grey fur. A single, small pocket on the left side of the vest suddenly flashed a bright light, causing me to stand from my place sitting on the side of my bed.

Adjusting my dark blue jeans as I stood, I pulled a small black device from the pocket's depths before approaching a rather large window over-looking the city below. Tearing my gaze from the lively city below, I let it rest once more on the flashing screen of the cell in my grip.

Tapping my grey converse clad foot lightly on the hardwood floor, I narrowed my aqua orbs at the message displayed.

'_1 New Message. From: Unknown sender. Open?'_

Lightly pushing a button on the right side of the out-dated flip phone, I accepted the message. I didn't get many messages from unknown senders these days, seeing as though all of my classmates had long ago sent their condolences and best wishes and no longer thought much of me. Therefore, I couldn't help but feel confused towards the new message.

The screen flashed a light green before pulling up a single sentence, which caused me to raise a single brunette brow in interest.

'_Hello. Would you like to go on an adventure?'_

I couldn't help but laugh dryly at the poorly worded message, a small smirk finding its way onto my face. Surely this was a joke? Everyone that could have my number knew of my condition, so it was only natural that this intrigued me. Of course, it's probably just a cruel joke. None the less I typed a curt reply, smirk adorning my face all the while.

'_Sure.'_

My eyes widened in surprise at the speed my contactor responded, as well because of what they said.

'_Go to Shibuya Beach at 5:00.'_

Blinking, I laughed dryly, leaning against the window sill and looking back over the ever-darkening city below. My mother would never let me set foot outside this apartment without her, and not unless we were going to the hospital. Therefore, there was little hope I could ever comply with my mystery contactor's wishes even if I wanted to.

Nether-the-less, I couldn't help but look up at the ever-ticking clock on the wall as the sun slowly set outside my small world. 4:30. Silently, I felt my subconscious come to the conclusion that if I left now, I could make it to the beach with time to spare. I lived close enough, and the walk wouldn't take long at all.

Scoffing lightly at the antics of my subconscious, I almost jumped when my mother called from downstairs.

"Avery! I'm going out for a bit! The doctor called you in some new medicine, so I'm going to pick it up. I'll lock the doors, but please stay out of trouble." She drawled on, and I held my breath until I heard the door close behind her.

How unusual. Usually, she never leaves the house this late. Well, not since my diagnosis anyway. Silently, I found myself walking down the stairs, before approaching the front door. Blinking, I realized what I wanted to do.

"I might as well. It's not like I'll ever get another chance like this anyway." I muttered to myself, before twisting the doorknob nonchalantly, locking it behind me. "Besides, I feel like a walk on the beach." And with that, I promptly stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans and headed down the stairs of the apartment complex as if I did it every day.

* * *

The surf lapped leisurely at the soles of my shoes from their place all but buried in the sand, as I stared solemnly out at the tossing roll of currents that was the ocean.

Without thinking, I drew my cell phone from its place in my vest pocket before bringing it to life with the click of a button. It read 4:58 in broad white letters, seemingly sensing the mood of the situation.

My 'secret admirer', as I had jokingly opted to address my contactor, was nowhere in sight yet; not that I really expected him to show up in the first place. Letting out a sigh, I had decided to just enjoy my momentary reprieve of freedom. The sun overhead seemed to laugh down at me lightly as the seconds ticked away into the abyss of the past.

Hearing the distant chime of a clock tower, I gave up what little hope I had for my contactor actually showing up. Glaring out at the churning surf, I turned to leave. Oh well; at least I got to watch the sun set for a little while.

Just as I started to walk back to civilization, I heard the roar of water from behind me; causing me to stop in my tracks. I turned back, only to have my eyes widen immensely at what I saw. A huge wall of dark blue water came down upon me before I had time to react, drawing me out into the midst of the vast body of water.

Gasping lightly as I felt myself drifting below the surface, I opened my eyes; only to find myself consumed in a vast amount of water. I reached a palm out towards the suddenly very distant surface, vaguely noticing a bright light suddenly form beneath me.

My arm fell limply by my side, before everything went black.

* * *

Light, stringy objects wisping against my skin were the first thing I felt as my body returned to consciousness. Immediately, I thought of my earlier experiences and of how I had fallen unconscious. At this, I strained my eyelids; forcing the suddenly very heavy objects open against their will.

Almost immediately, I opted to close them back over my sensitive eyes due to the sudden intensity of light that I found on the other side of them. Slowly, I crept them back open; a bright blue sky filled to the brim with puffy white clouds greeting my questioning gaze once I did.

Confusion quickly set in, seeing as though it had been late afternoon last I was aware. Where am I?

The question caused me to force my questionably heavy limbs upright, so that I was in a sitting position. Glancing around warily, I found that grass had been the object touching me.

In fact, I found myself sitting in the center of a lush field; blades of grass and unfamiliar species of flowers acting as my only companions. Rows of lush, dark green trees surrounded the field, blocking my vision from any further probing.

As for my whereabouts, I had no clue at all; which immediately alarmed me. Standing quickly, I almost fell back down due to a sudden strange lightheadedness. It faded almost as quickly as it had come, leaving me standing aimlessly in the middle of the field.

"Am I dead?" Was the first thing that came to mind, immediately followed by the thought of how hard it seemed to talk. Shaking my head slightly, I almost jumped when a chuckle answered my seemingly pointless question. Almost, that is.

"Why, no my dear! In fact, you're far from it." Two figures were quite suddenly across the field from me, which caused me to take a quizzical step back in instinctual fright. Just where had _they_ come from?

One appeared to have a feminine build, and was a peculiar shade of pink in color, with gold accents. She, me assuming it was a female, had no face; much to my fascination. It also appeared to me that she was wearing armor, although I couldn't be quite sure. A golden shield-like object was attached to one of her arms, an unfamiliar cross-like symbol etched into its center. Golden ribbon like objects were attached to her shoulders and chest area, seemingly flowing in the light breeze throughout the area. Also, golden wing-like objects sprouted from either side of her cowl. I assumed she was the one who had talked, due to the feminine tone the voice had carried.

The other figure was equally as strange in appearance, being primarily white in color with gold accents decorating numerous areas of his body. His, assuming it was male, head resembled a dragon's largely; two horns curving from his skull. Two large, jagged purple wings sprouted from his back. He stood off to the side of the female, arms crossed lightly.

"Although, it is understandable as to why one might would think that."

The female spoke once more, confirming my conditions. She must have noticed my slightly panicked expression, for she held her hands up in a surrendering matter.

"No need to be afraid, my dear; for we mean no harm in being here."

Her large companion suddenly stepped forward, gesturing towards himself and the female quickly as he spoke. "I am Dynasmon, and this is my comrade Crusadermon." Seeing my even furtherly confused expression, he went on. "As for where you are, this is the Digital World, and we are Digimon; which are the creatures who inhabit this realm."

The newly introduced Crusadermon continued for him. "Our Lord Lucemon is the one who summoned you here, and we are simply here to escort you to him." She stated, gesturing to something hidden beyond the grove of fauna. "He is the one who sent you a message regarding an...'adventure', I believe he chose to word it?."

At this, my eyes widened; and I felt around for my phone. Feeling it still securely in my pocket, I felt relieved for some reason. But first things first; I guess this isn't a dream. Darn, and here I was thinking this dream would make an interesting topic for a book one day. Leaving my crushed dreams of becoming rich behind in the dust, I tried my best to respond.

"Uh…" I replied dumbly, swallowing the non-existent lump in my throat before going on. "I'm Avery…" Resisting the urge to face-palm at such an awkward introduction, I stared warily at the two strange creatures before me. What had they claimed to be? 'Digimon'; was it? What an odd name for a species...

They both nodded curtly, before bowing; which caused me to panic slightly in confusion. Why are they being so formal? "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Avery." Dynasmon stated shortly, before he and his companion stood to see my sweat-dropping form. They were so proper!

"I can tell you're still confused, my dear, but I assure you that once Lord Lucemon fully explains the grounds on which he summoned you; you will understand." Crusadermon stated simply, to which I only nodded in further confusion. I wonder who this Lucemon guy is…And do all their names end in 'mon'? That's not awkward at all…

Apparently taking my nod as a form of saying I understood, the two of them proceeded to walk off down a path leading into the surrounding grove of trees. Seeing as though I had no better idea, or rather _any_ other options, I quickly followed them in hopes of not becoming lost. I definitely did _not_ want to get lost in…they called it the Digital World, right?

As we rounded a corner, the forest suddenly came to an end. The path, however, continued and headed straight into a rather luxurious garden surrounding one of the largest mansions I had ever seen. It was primarily of a white base, with golden accents all throughout its structure. Large tower-like structures spiraled up on either side of it, reminding me lightly of the tower Repunzel was supposedly trapped in. The doors were at least three times my size, and made of what I assumed what mahogany wood.

Overall, I was in a state of awe as the two 'Digimon' led me through the intricate garden and through the doors. The interior was just as spectacular as the exterior, with marble floors and stone columns polishing off the details.

They then proceeded to lead me down a polished oval ceilinged hallway, with a decorative heaven-themed painting sculpted onto said ceiling. We approached a set of white almond bark doors, which Dynasmon opened with ease. The inside of the room they led me into was extremely spacious and dark, and I could hardly see to walk as we started down a rather long spiral staircase.

A dull purple light suddenly appeared to glow around the edges of the corridor, and before long a medium-sized purple orb was visible in the center of a rather shadowy platform. Eyes widening, I followed closely behind the two seemingly strong creatures as we started across the platform. Oh lord, I hope its not too late to run if this turns out to be a trap...I've really got to start thinking things through a bit more.

As we approached the orb, its glow seemed to intensify, and Crusadermon gestured for me to go into the center of them as we took the last few steps. The two suddenly bowed, while I only stood in shock staring up at the orb. Quickly glancing around while Crusadermon started to speak, I couldn't help but wonder if I needed to bow as well.

"Lord Lucemon, we've brought the one you chose; as you requested." The female Digimon stated smoothly; seemingly addressing the orb in front of us. At least, I assumed that was who she was talking to. I mean; there was nothing else in sight! Well, hello there Lord Glowing Orb. How may I help you today?

Resisting a snicker at my random inner ponderings, my attention was brought back to the orb when a figure was suddenly visible inside it.

It was a small being, who largely resembled a normal human in appearance. He had four wings on either side of his torso, as well as two wrapped around his waist and two sprouting from a mop of golden blonde hair. Purple tribal-esque markings decorated the right side of his face and chest, and a white tunic-like robe adorned his body. Golden bands were worn around each of his wrists and ankles, and a pair of bright blue eyes suddenly pierced into my own aqua ones.

Jarred from my inner inspection of the boy before me from his intense gaze, I found myself unable to look away from his bright blue orbs. He broke our mini stare down by smiling, before proceeding to look me over intently before resting his gaze on mine once more. Holding back a small flush of embarrassment, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding when he looked away. He then turned to address my pink and dragon-like companions, small smile still present on his face from within the orb.

"Well done, my loyal knights."He stated simply to them, before turning back to me with an inquisitive look on his face. I couldn't help but note how smooth his voice sounded, almost like a saint…Shaking out of my inner ramblings, I noticed he was talking to me. "I suppose they've informed you of who I am?" I only dumbly nodded, blinking like crazy. He smiled lightly at this, a dark look going unnoticed by all as it flashed by in his blue eyes. "Good. Then you know I am Lucemon. But, I am afraid I do not know your name…"

Upon hearing him trail off, I fought up the nerve to speak. "My name is Avery Castleton." I managed to add my last name this time, blaming it on the fact that the Digimon before me looked a lot less menacing then Crusadermon and Dynasmon had.

Seemingly pleased with my introduction, he continued easily. "Well then, Avery; may I welcome you to the Digital World. Or, this form of it anyway." His voice had taken on a slightly angered tone as he spoke, to which I was confused. Upon receiving my inquisitive look, he went on. "You see; this world has been corrupted to a state of no return. Long ago, I was sealed away, as I am now, for trying to change this world into a much more peaceful, pure state." He paused, making sure he still had my attention. He did, at which he smiled. "That is where you come into the picture. You see, the vile current rulers of this wretched world have summoned children such as yourself to wield the Spirits of the ancient Digimon that sealed me here long ago to stop me from saving this world once more. Therefore, I knew that my only hope of saving this world would be to summon a human of my own to assist in my release…"

Upon hearing all this, my eyes widened in shock, and I looked down at my palms in thought.

"…You've made a mistake." I stated simply, earning the angel's undivided attention. "I could never live up to your expectations. I'm…defective." Suddenly wondering where my bravery to stand up for myself had come from, I found my hair shadowing my eyes. "I just don't think I could ever be someone as brave as you describe."

I could hear the frown in Lucemon's voice when he spoke again. His voice was almost sour, and held a childish tone to it when he spoke. "I wouldn't speak so negatively of yourself. After all, you didn't let me finish." At this, I jerked my vision up, watching him intently as he went on. "You are the embodiment of the Spirit of Heaven, one of the warriors from long ago. She, however, did not turn against me like her corrupted brethren and remained a neutral force in the battle; helping out civilians. I kept her Spirits safe once they were thought lost and I was sealed away in this place."

At this, he raised his palm and an orb of golden light appeared above his prison. It shone brightly, before taking the shape of a small object that resembled a woman with white and black wings.

Before I could object to being the one chosen to do this, my pocket burst into a bright light not unlike that of the 'Spirit' before me. Pulling my cell phone from it once more, I watched as it transformed into a white, oval-shaped device. It had a gold grip, and the screen was lined with a golden frame. Two buttons on the front of its were of a silver hue; a small prong-like object at the top of the device also being of the shade. It reminded my momentarily of the hand-held scanners they used in stores, mixed with a digital pet-style toy. I stared in shock down at the new object, listening vaguely as Crusadermon and Dynasmon rose into a standing position from shock.

"This proves that you are the embodiment!"Crusadermon stated proudly, her companion nodding in agreement. "I've heard the other humans call that a 'D-Tector'. It allows them to harness the powers of the Legendary Warriors."

Turning my attention back to the still glowing device, I couldn't help but smile lightly. This means…that he wasn't mistaken in choosing me. In bringing me here, he really had done what he had planned.

Lucemon's face suddenly became serious, and he extended a hand forwards to me. "I wish to purify this world, in order to create the perfect paradise for all Digimon; under my mediation. In order to do this, we must first collect the Fractal Codes of all the areas in the Digital World, so that I may be set free. It is only then that I can begin the creation of my…_the_ perfect Digital World, so that everyone can live the life they were destined to." He paused, before looking me in the eye. "The chosen children of Ophanimon, however, stand in my way of saving this world. It is for this very reason that I knew I must summon a human, you, to help usher in a new era of peace." He paused upon seeing my still unsure expression.

Lucemon gestured towards the Spirit above him, a small smile decorating his features. "Go on; claim the Spirit you were destined to control." Not sure how to at first, I simply approached the Spirit, before pointing my D-Tector forward. Well, might as well try the obvious method; right?

The Spirit immediately reacted, and created more light momentarily. A data-like code suddenly appeared as the Spirit was pulled towards the device, and the code was also pulled into it. Once it had been completely absorbed, a picture of it appeared on the screen before I felt a warm sensation pulse through my body.

Taking a step back in slight shock, I felt my limbs all but move on their own as I raised my hand; the data from before forming to swirl around it. "Execute.." I found myself whispering, much to my confsuion. I brought it down onto the top of my D-Tector, before I felt the warm sensation come back ten-fold. "Spirit evolution!" Suddenly, I became immersed in a bright golden light, while strips of the data-like material from before swarmed around me. What was going on?

Feeling my body undergo a large change, I looked down to see that I was indeed changing. The light suddenly subsided, as I studied my new form.

I still appeared to have a human-like body, only with a lot of changes. Three wings had sprouted from either side of my back, the ones on the right having raven black feathers while the ones on the left were of a snowy white color. I now wore a silky white tunic-like dress that had a slit down the left leg, so that cream-colored skin could show. A golden band also rested around my waist, a silver cross-like charm in its center. A pair of golden and brown sandal-like shoes covered my feet, and had tan wraps that went up to the middle of my leg.

A squared off white cap rested on my head full of waist length curly dark brown hair, two golden wings sprouting from either side of said cap. The cross sign from the band around my waist decorated the center of the cap, and long pieces of golden ribbon-like material ran down my arms where they connected to a silver ring on both of my middle fingers.

I also noticed strange purple markings not unlike those on Lucemon running up my arms, and I followed them up to my face. I found a golden sash wrapped around my eyes, although I could still somehow see. A golden scepter had also appeared in my grasp, a pair of golden wings sprouting off of its diamond shaped tip and a red gem serving as its base. Amazed, I found a name form in my head as I did a small twist and landed on the ground below with ease.

"Abyssmon…" I whispered, almost against my will. "Wait…how did I know how to use my D-Tector? And how am I a Digimon?" I questioned aloud, having not actually meant to say it. I turned once I heard a chuckle, only to see Lucemon was the culprit.

"It's simply because this is what you were destined to do, Avery." The angel responded simply, seemingly watching me in amusement. "You are now the lost eleventh Legendary Warrior, Abyssmon; the Warrior of Heaven. Just as you were always meant to be. Together; we can save this land and make it how it was always meant to be." He began, smiling softly at me. "Besides…Hasn't that always been your wish, anyway?"

My eyes widened in shock at this, and I took a single step back. "How-" He stoped me, smiling that innocent smile of his all the while.

"You were to be one of my closest allies, so I simply did a little looking into your life…You've always dreamed of a world you could live in, even if it was bad. But don't you feel it yourself?" He stopped at this, frowning lightly. "Can't you tell you feel…alive again?"

At this, I frowned in thought and for the first time noticed it. Ever since entering this world, I hadn't felt the pain of my sickness, nor the deep down feeling of slowly progressing death. Lucemon smiled again at the look of realization on my face.

"In coming here, you left your physical being behind. You are, in turn, nothing but a spirit now; but you will live forever as long as you stay in the Digital World…" He trailed off at my deep expression, before gesturing to our surroundings. "Here, you can live. So, why not make this world a perfect world _worth_ living in?"

I suddenly found myself frowning deeply, before I burst into a bright golden light again. As the light faded, I found myself back in my human form; a sudden feeling of determination ebbing in my chest.

"I…I'll do it." I stated quietly, looking down towards the ground. Abruptly looking up, I locked my suddenly determined gaze with the angel's before me. "I'll help you create a pure world, a world I'll be proud to call my own. A world where everyone can live in peace. And…I'll defeat the other humans to keep this world safe." Lucemon's smile twitched at this, and a look passed in his eyes that I did not notice. Our gaze remained locked for a moment longer, before he broke it by speaking.

"Wonderful."

Suddenly a thought passed my mind, and I studied the smiling angel before me thoughtfully. "Wait…If you looked into my life, shouldn't you have known my name?"

He only grinned innocently at this, before shrugging. "Yes, but I wanted you to introduce yourself." At this I blanched, staring at the angel in disbelief as Dynasmon and Crusadermon only chuckled lightly.

"What?"

Unbeknownst to me, I had all but just sold myself away to the devil himself. But somehow, I felt content as Crusadermon and Dynasmon led me to my room in the mansion, as if I could call this place home already. As if, I had finally found something I had long been searching for.

As if, I had finally entered a life I was destined to live.

* * *

A/N: ANNNDDD SCENE. *Clips movie board thingy* …What? I've always wanted to do that. :3

….Anyway-

So…I feel crappy about this chapter for some reason. It's just…UGH. Feels. So. AWKWARD. *Slams face against wall in frustration* And yeah, IDK why it was so…morbid. :U I feel depressed now…*Goes off and sits in the Tamaki corner, shoving said blonde aside to make room.* Yeah…I made him depressed earlier too when I showed him this…*Small rain cloud forms overhead*

…On a side note, today's my sister's birthday! (February 23rd) :D /shot/ She turned twenty…God I feel old. *Is only fifteen*

So…virtual birthday cake for any reviewers? :3 And if you didn't notice, I made up the mansion and disease and a few other things so…Also, I PROMISE this will get better as it goes along. All first chapters tend to be awkward for some reason…Well, for me anyway. Some people can write amazing first chapters. :I I think it's because I'm not used to the characters. I could always do some research on them…

Meh. Ain't nobody got time 'fo dat. /shot again/

Seriously, I shoot myself a lot in A/N's. :I Meh.

Also, LOL at how much Lucemon lied in this. xD YOU LYING SACK OF POTATOES YOU. :P Well, see you guys later then, I guess. Next chapter should be up soon, seeing as though…The plot bunnies. They won't let me sleep. OmO Leave a review; it'll help motivate me to update again. /shot for the fifteenth time/


	2. Chapter 2

**REVISED FOR ERRORS/ANYTHING THAT LOOKED WRONG ON 2/25/13.**

A/N: So…yeah. :I I really have nothing to say.

Uh. Thanks for the favorites and follows? Lol, I think I currently have two favorites and three follows. Also, I have a review. So, that's cool. Like, totally cool.

…And now I sound like Poland. What the hipster pink dress?

Regardless, seriously; thanks guys. I think I got a few author favorites and follows as well. ^^ I feel really egotistical now. *Koji level pride* Thanks guys! :D Lawl. Now if only you all could find your voices and send a few more reviews- /shot like, ten times/

I planned on working on this sooner, but my mom's being a drag and complaining about how I'm going to have no future if I don't do my homework. Seriously. This is happening guys. :V

Any who, do I really have to do a disclaimer every chapter? UGH.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon, and all of the crazy plot based crud that comes along with it, is *sadly* not mine. I do own my OCs, plot points, ideas, this story, etc. And I'm poor enough as it is, so keep those rabid lawyers on their leashes and don't sue me; okay? Good.

So here's the next chapter, even though when I was reading through the first one for the tenth time I found some mistakes that I need to fix. But then I said, 'Meh. Maybe later.' And pushed corrections to the back of mind, right next to the Hitachiin twins and Gary's bowl.

…Yeah, I have issues. But issues generate crazy awesome ideas, right? :D So read, review, and all that jazz if you will. I'm one of those types of people who craves feedback, and when I don't get any I feel like I did something wrong…Tch, either that or it was just too awesome to comment on. :S Hehe… Also, there is a time skip of about three weeks from last chapter's events. Yeah…I'm kind of lazy. xD

* * *

**Avery's POV:**

"Shining Judgment!"

Raising the now familiar golden scepter overhead; I watched without emotion as it started to glow an eerie violet hue. A medium-sized, violet orb suddenly appeared above said scepter; before bursting into numerous similarly shaded rays of energy.

The large, blue wolf-like Digimon before me gave out a growl of rage as he tried to leap out of the way of the in-coming attack, but the beams of energy were seemingly able to stalk their prey. Following the beast's every move; the attack met its target with a large explosion of energy.

The blue wolf fell limply to the ground with a whimper of pain, the dust clearing we had chosen as our arena creating a cloud of dust upon impact. Once it cleared, a line of blue and white data-like material was found encircling the beast-like Digimon rather endlessly.

Flapping my six wings lightly, I gently descended to the flat ground below, a light frown tugging on the corner of my lips. From the corner of my left eye, I noticed a certain pink knight stand from her previous position leaning against a sturdy tree.

"Good. Now, scan Garurumon's data." Crusadermon ordered, gesturing to the fallen wolf's struggling to stand form. My frown deepened at this, and I turned to fully address the Royal Knight; sparing my fallen opponent a glance as I did.

"Are you sure I should do this?" I questioned lightly, my slightly deeper than normal voice still managing to catch me off guard. "He was only protecting his territory, so I don't really see why we should have to convert him back into a Digiegg…" I trailed off, suddenly finding the red gem at the base of my scepter very intriguing.

It was Dynasmon who answered my solemn inquiry, he having joined his fellow Royal Knight by the small patch of nearby trees. "Why of course it is! He attacked you none the less, so don't you feel he was corrupted in doing so?"

Seemingly noticing my still unsure expression, Crusadermon clarified for her partner. "Regardless of what he's done, don't you want him to be purified so that he may live a peaceful life in Lord Lucemon's future?" At this, I flinched slightly; tightening my grip of my staff as I did to the point that my knuckles turned white with tension.

Of course I did…Everyone should have the chance to live a pure life…Gritting my teeth lightly, I turned back to the fallen Garurumon; who gave out a small growl as he tried to get his footing back. Letting out a small breath, I summoned my white and gold D-Tector to my hand.

"You who have lost your way, be purified by heaven's light!" I began, facing the device towards the beast Digimon's still exposed data. "Fractal code, digitize!" With that, the line of data was drawn into the small device; the blue wolf letting out a final growl before dispersing into data himself.

I sighed in slight relief once I had finished scanning his data, watching silently as Garurumon's remaining data was drawn together before forming a Digiegg, which then proceeded to soar off towards wherever it is that purified Digimon go. I wonder where…

Making a mental note to ask someone later, I was drawn from my inner ponderings by a certain pair of Digimon approaching me. Crusadermon spoke first, her voice seemingly holding a nonexistent smile within its depths.

"Beautifully finished, my dear." She complimented, to which I responded with a somewhat sad smile. Letting my D-Tector disappear, I felt a now familiar sensation course throughout my body as the Spirit of Abyssmon returned to her place in the now pocketed device. Now in my human form, I turned to address Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

"Thank you…" Trailing off, I let my mind wander back to the look of fear that had echoed though Garurumon's eyes right before I had delivered the final blow. Biting my lip, I dispersed the thought, looking up at the pair of Royal Knights with a forced smile. "I suppose that's all for today's training?"

Dynasmon nodded in response, an unseen smile sparkling in his crimson eyes. "Correct. And I must say, I think you've all but mastered using your Human Spirit." He responded, resting a finger on his dragon-like chin as he thought.

Smiling softly, I looked down; trying to hide an embarrassed look from being seen by the two creatures. It had been three weeks now, from what I could figure by only the rising and setting of the sun, since I had first arrived in the Digital World. Over the course of the past few weeks, I had been training almost non-stop with the two Royal Knights in order to learn how to properly wield Abyssmon's spirit.

At first, I had simply been attacking trees and boulders as targets; but lately, Crusadermon had introduced living battle partners for me to hone my abilities on. The battles had been hard at first, especially when I had to finish them off. It still bothered me to scan their data, especially when they had done nothing particularly 'wrong'.

Like this Garurumon, for instance. I, along with the Knights, had been going to our usual training grounds when it had attacked us. Crusadermon and Dynasmon had hung back while I fought the beast off, saying that this was a test of my will. The Digimon, upon closer inspection, had only been defending his territory; an act that was only natural. It had felt…_bad_ scanning his data solely for the small act of violence.

…However, I suppose he will enjoy being purified and free of any of his past sins.

Finally returning to the conversation at hand, I managed to catch the last part of what Dynasmon had said. Human Spirit? Why had he identified it as if…

Cocking my head at this, I couldn't help but let an inquisitive look appear on my face. "Human Spirit? Are there more types of Spirits, or something?" He snapped out from his thoughts, as the three of us subconsciously began our journey back to the mansion. He turned back to face me, falling into pace beside my much smaller form.

"Yes, there are. In fact, there are several other forms that Spirits can manifest in." At this, I listened intently; my clearly interested form urging him to go on. "For starters, each Legendary Warrior has two forms; a Human and Beast form." He paused, gesturing to my pocketed D-Tector before continuing. "You already possess Abyssmon, who is the Human Spirit form of the Ancient Warrior of Heaven. However, there still lies a Beast Spirit of Heaven that you do not yet have in your possession."

He stopped talking as we approached the front doors of Lucemon's Mansion, pausing to open the doors before finishing up his explanation. "But I believe that is all that pertains to importance at this time." Scowling lightly at his choice to withhold information from me for the time being, I found myself pondering the new information.

So there was another Spirit of Heaven out there…A Beast Spirit. I couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement at this, my subconscious forming different ideas of what this new Spirit would look like. Would it be even more powerful then Abyssmon?

Crusadermon paused as she passed by me, seemingly heading towards Lucemon's chamber to give a report. "I believe Lucemon has the Beast Spirit of Heaven within his possession as well." At this I smiled, but she simply held up her finger to silence me before going on. "I suppose you realize then when you obtain this new Spirit, you will have to go through the training process all over again. Although, it will be even more rigorous than before." I detected a small laughing, almost mocking tone enter her almost cheery voice towards the end of her declaration, which in turn caused me to sweat-drop in exasperation.

"You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed, blinking in surprise. "It'll be just like starting over again!" She only shrugged at my outburst, chuckling lightly before joining Dynasmon by the entrance to Lucemon's chamber. The two disappeared behind the pair of almond bark doors, causing me to let out an irritated huff of breath.

I can't believe I hadn't realized what a new spirit meant for my future before now. Subconsciously heading up a flight of nearby stairs while I thought, I soon found myself twisting the silver doorknob leading into 'my room'. The white door opened, revealing a rather plain, simple bedroom.

Entering said room, I carefully sat down on the window seat; gazing emptily down at the intricate garden below as I did so. I had yet to really grow accustomed to my new accommodations here in the mansion, but it wasn't as if it was uncomfortable. My room had all the necessary furnishings, as well as a connected bathroom. It was just…that I really hadn't grown to feel comfortable yet. I had no clue as to why, and just chopped it up to the fact that it was an unfamiliar place. Hopefully, I would grow accustomed to the mansion soon enough.

Sighing lightly, I let my mind wander; before it quickly rested on the topic that had been assuming control of my train of thought ever since arriving in the Digital World. Lucemon had told me that I had left my 'physical being' behind in the human world…Did that mean I was dead? Or that I was simply here in the form of a spirit, and not really here?

There had been a few instances during training sessions where I had managed to get hit pretty hard, to the point that I figured my data would become visible; just as I had observed the Digimon's I fought do so. Nothing had happened, though; which caused me slight concern.

Rubbing my temples in irritation, I watched as a few bird-like Digimon flew southward overhead. Did the other chosen children have this problem as well? Or was I just an odd case?

Before I could wonder about my state of being any further, there was a knock on my door. Turning around sharply in my seat, I watched the object with curiosity.

"Enter?" It came out more as a question then as a statement, much to my annoyance. I had yet to adjust to the formality of the mansion and its occupants, as well. Dynasmon appeared as the door opened, glancing about the room slightly as he entered the doorway.

"Pardon my intrusion, but Lord Lucemon would like to have an audience with you." The way he phrased it had made me seem like someone really important, which caused me to flush lightly in embarrassment. Seriously; why were these guys so formal? Well, they are supposedly _knights. _

Blinking in confusion, I nodded to the rather bulky dragon-like Digimon, standing and subconsciously smoothing out a few nonexistent wrinkles in my shirt. He stepped aside as I exited the room, shutting the door behind my much smaller form.

I took off walking towards the stairwell, descending it with ease; Dynasmon in tow. Upon entering Lucemon's chamber and traveling down the ever-odd spiral stair case into what I believed Crusadermon had referred to as the 'Dark Area', I pondered th name. The name had sent a small shiver down my spine, the familiar darkness of the place seemingly helping in creeping me out. Why did they have to name this place so…eerily?

I was immediately comforted when I noticed the soft violet glow that I now knew came from Lucemon's orb, said orb coming into view as I rounded the final corner of the staircase. Noticing Crusadermon's presence already in front of Lucemon, I vaguely remembered the two Knights having already been briefing their leader on the day's events. Somehow, I had an inner feeling that Lucemon was already capable of finding out about anything anyone did, but I decided not to mention my suspicions as Dynasmon and myself traveled the final stretch before coming to a stop in the center of the platform.

Dynasmon quickly bowed to his superior, before joining Crusadermon off the right of Lucemon's orb. I still felt the need to inquire if I needed to bow as well, but simply shrugged it off seeing as though no one had commented on my lack of formality as of yet. Plus, it would surely become an annoying task in the end. I really didn't feel like being smited for impudence anytime soon, either. Therefore, I chose to remain a neutral case on the subject.

Lucemon watched as I came to a stop before him, his seemingly always present small smile decorating his features as always. "Welcome, Avery. I've heard you have all but mastered using Abyssmon's spirit. Well done." He complimented, before chuckling somewhat darkly at my exasperated form. Is this all he wanted to talk about? I could be relaxing right now...Appearing to read my thoughts, the young angel spoke up once more. "I also hear word that Dynasmon has informed you of the Beast spirits…"

Perking up at the mention of the topic, I locked gazes with the angel Digimon. An almost victorious look passed by his features rather quickly, before he went on. "I've received word that the chosen children of Ophanimon have all already found their Beast forms, and I assume have learned how to us them effectively." Upon seeing my discouraged expression, he added onto his statement quickly. "They arrived in the Digital World long before you, however, so it is really only to be expected that they be beyond you in training." With that, he lightly snapped his fingers.

Immediately, a brightly shining object appeared above his orb; causing me to shield my eyes momentarily. The light dimmed, allowing me to see that it was a small object that greatly resembled a sitting wolf, who had two different colored wings. One was black, while the other was white; a similar color pattern decorating the rest of the object.

My D-Tector abruptly started to act up, causing me to draw the beeping object from the depths of my vest pocket. The screen changed to static, and I then realized what Lucemon was getting at.

"Is that-?" Lucemon nodded, smile twitching ever-so slightly.

"The Beast Spirit of Heaven, known as Balancemon. Before my sealing, I recall that Balancemon was feared for its strength and brutality among the Beast spirits. Although, it was also respected for its humane way of thinking; which in turn led to its choice of neutrality during the war." He paused, glancing blankly at my D-Tector before continuing. "As the other humans have already achieved Beast mode, and even beyond, I thought it only natural that you should begin your training with it as soon as possible." He then gestured to the still awaiting Spirit above him, signaling for me to take it.

Swallowing slightly in anticipation, I pointed my still reacting D-Tector towards the illuminated Spirit, watching as the data-like code ring from before formed around said object. It began to be drawn into the white and gold device in my grasp, the code along with it. Letting out a shrill beep as it finished absorbing the Spirit, I watched in awe as a picture of Balancemon's spirit form appeared on the screen of the D-Tector.

Before I could even think of doing anything, however, Lucemon spoke up. "The other humans have long since obtained Beast mode, some even managing Hybrid spirit already. Not to mention the Unity spirits they managed to create while fighting Cherubimon." He addressed Crusadermon and Dynasmon as he spoke, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Therefore, it is imperative her training go as quickly as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

His voice had taken on a very dark tone while ordering the two Knights, which sent a small shiver of fear coursing down my spine. I had never known the angel boy to be anything but mischievous, but just now he sounded so…dark.

Bowing, Lucemon's two loyal followers simultaneously agreed, earning a smug look from the seemingly innocent Digimon. "Good. And do not forget your responsibilities in gathering the area codes, as well." Another call of understanding followed, the two knights seemingly eager to do anything to please their master. Wait, area codes? That reminds me…

I frowned lightly, turning to address our trapped leader once more. "Oh, I was wondering about that Lord Lucemon." I started, feeling the need to address the angel as his two knights had. Earning his curious stare, I went on. "Could I accompany Crusadermon and Dynasmon on their next trip to gather the Fractal codes?" Seeing a look of unknown emotion flash by his features, I quickly continued. "It's just that, I can fight now; and if I helped out, we could gather them much more quickly…" Trailing off, I braced myself for whatever his response might be.

Blinking, Lucemon appeared to ponder my reasoning. Rather quickly, however, he came to whatever conclusion he had been searching for. "Master your Beast mode, and I may consider allowing you to accompany them on their next escapade in gathering the codes." He answered simply, the serious look in his eyes telling me not to question further. "Besides, I'd like to keep our little 'secret weapon' a secret a little while longer…"

I felt my face heat up ever-so slightly from his last words, but shook it off as a simple misuse of words. He probably doesn't really value me that much, right? Shutting myself in my thoughts, I blocked out the rest of the meeting.

I felt a spark of determination flare deep in my stomach as I left Lucemon's prison-like chambers, silently planning tomorrow's training regimen in my head.

I'd show him; I could master Beast mode quickly and surprise everyone! Then I could help out in gathering the area codes, and we'll be one step closer to setting Lucemon free.

Besides, it should be a piece of cake. Right?

Little did I know how totally and dreadfully wrong I was.

* * *

I met up with Crusadermon and Dynasmon earlier than usual at our usual training grounds the next morning, eager to get a head start on my training. They were surprised to see me up so early and eager, but consented in cutting their own training time short in order to begin mine. (In reality, I chopped that up to the fact that they didn't want to risk upsetting Lucemon.)

So, first things first; I had to Digivolve. The two Royal Knights stood leisurely off to the side as I pulled out my D-Tector, before summoning not one, but several strips of data around my hand.

This caught me off guard slightly, but I continued none the less; bringing my hand down on the top of the device quickly.

"Execute!" Bringing my hand up, I found strips of data consume my body as I entered my spirit form. "Beast spirit evolution!"

Distantly, I heard a wolf howl; before the familiar sensation of change took over my being. It felt extremely different this time around, however, and I couldn't help but notice a distinct odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Assuming it was just nervousness, I took the time to study my basically finished transforming form.

I had taken the form of a rather large beast-like Digimon, probably being the size of the Garurumon from the day before; if not slightly larger. This form resembled a wolf largely in stature, and was split dead down the center in two different colors; raven black on the left, and snow white on the right. Two large, similarly colored feathery wings sprouted from either side of my back; purple rune-like symbols etched into each wing. These symbols were also on my face and running down my legs.

I found that silver chains wrapped around each of my left legs, while gold wrapped around my right. A golden amulet rested around my neck, a half red, half blue gem resting in its center. Two small, golden wings sprouted from either side of a small headdress atop my head, and a pair of large, golden, clawed blade-like gloves rested over each of my front paws. My tail was also rather fluffy and had a purple tip; the same color as the runes on my body.

Catching my reflection in a nearby puddle as the data around me dispersed, I found that I also had eerie bright silver eyes. As I landed on the packed dirt of the training field, I felt a name form in my brain.

"Balancemon." I stated, surprised by my deep, animalistic sounding voice. It still sounded feminine, but was far gruffer than my normal voice.

I was abruptly yanked from my thoughts by a pulsating pain spreading throughout my entire being, which in turn caused me to roar in pain. What-?

My vision started to cloud over, to the point that everything was blurry and edged in red. I felt intense confusion, a sudden deep anger seeming to bubble from the pits of my very being.

Letting loose a deep roar, I launched myself forward; slamming into a large tree as I did. I couldn't think, and assumed that I was being attacked. Suddenly, all thought process stopped; and I found myself left incredibly angry and thinking about only one thing.

Attacking.

Raising my armor-like claws high above me, I slashed at my attacker; the tree now appearing to be alive and mocking me. It fell to the ground several yards away, bits and pieces of splinters raining down all around as I continued to shred the piece of fauna. How dare it attack me! Anger boiled again, and I let loose another deep roar, blindly slashing at the ground around me; leaving deep gouges in the earth.

"Balancemon! What are you doing?" What was that noise? I turned towards the sound, spotting a pink blur to the right of my vision. It warped suddenly, taking on a menacing stature. "Can you not control your spirit?"

That noise; why won't it stop? Growling in pain, I thrashed my head around in anger. Stop that noise! It hurts! Letting out an incoherent, animalistic sound, I launched myself at the menacing pink blob; intent on making it quiet itself.

I started spinning incredibly fast while leaping into the air, before flying down in a torpedo of claws and wings towards my newly targeted enemy. "Radiant Mythology!" The words rolled off my tongue in a rough, almost incoherent tangle of syllables. It didn't register in my mind that it was my attack's name, nor that I had even said it out of instinct.

A large blur of white intercepted my charge, easily deflecting my attack with a blow of their own. I was sent spiraling backwards, utter and intense anger surging forward once more at the thought of being attacked. My new enemy flew down on a blur of purple wings to rest by the pink one, as I quickly clawed my way to my feet.

"It would appear that the Beast spirits are just as hard to control as we had heard." The white one made the noise, earning a snarl from me. Why couldn't they just keep quiet? "I suppose we should try to bring her out of it, then."

Bristling, I rose quickly into the sky above; the red around my vision warping as I did. The runes around my body began to pulsate, and the amulet around my neck began to glow. It stored a bit of this light, and before long it was shining extremely brightly.

"Karma's Reprieve!" I let loose a snarl, before the energy released itself in the form of a large, golden beam of energy aimed towards the two attacking blurs.

They quickly leap to the side, but I acted quickly and followed the pink one with the beam. It rose an appendage, the wide part on it easily deflecting the beam. Growling sharply, I failed to notice the white one coming up from behind me.

"Dragon's Roar!" I was suddenly aware of a searing pain in my side, as the white one shot a barrage of energy shots from his hand. This caused me to halt in my attack, allowing the pink one to easily escape. Stop with the noise, already!

It was sent spiraling off into the ground, but quickly leapt back to my feet before rushing at my assaulter. My claws started to glow, before all but tripling in size. I readied a strike as I neared the white and purple blur. "Heaven's Valor!"

"Spiral Masquerade!" Yellow ribbons shot out from behind me, latching onto my legs; effectively stopping my attack from hitting its target. I was suddenly flung back towards the ground, landing hard enough to stir up a dust cloud. Quickly enough, I stood once more; seemingly blocking out all feelings of pain with my rage.

The pink one had joined her comrade in the sky, the pair staring down at me. "Certainly resilient, isn't she Dynasmon?" The pink one made the noise, causing me to roar in discomfort. The other one made a motion, before she continued. "When she learns to control it, I believe she will be quite dangerous in this form."

I prepared to launch myself back towards the pair, when my vision suddenly faltered. Catching a glimpse of what they really looked like, my mind blanked. Dynas…mon? Why did the noise the pink one made sound familiar?

Letting out a roar of discomfort, I thrashed about; before I felt a strange sensation flow throughout my body. I suddenly shrank tenfold, and found myself able to see clearly again. Thought process returned abruptly, causing me to grasp my head in pain.

"What…" Bracing myself, I looked up; glancing about in confusion. Hadn't I just turned into Balancemon? Why was I so tired, and why was I a human again?

Crusadermon and Dynasmon were suddenly in front of me, leaning down to inspect my utterly confused form. "Thank goodness you reverted to your human form!" The pink knight exclaimed, leading to only more confusion on my part. "I didn't hit you too hard, did I dear?"

I shook my head, silently willing the feminine Digimon to just stop talking. My head had a small throbbing pain to it, which caused me to all but flinch when Dynasmon spoke up.

"I imagine she is just tired from that experience. Do you remember what happened?" With a shake of my head, he continued. "You were unable to control your Beast spirit, and attacked almost everything in sight." At this, I blanched; abruptly trying to stand.

"Say what?" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering bits and pieces of the experience. Looking down in silent shame, I balled my hands into fists at my sides. If I couldn't even control Balancemon, then how could I ever dream of standing up to the other humans? They were already supposedly at a higher level than me!

With that thought in mind, I opted to quietly stalk behind the two worried knights on our trek back to the mansion; silently sulking in my plans for the future.

* * *

Scuffing my shoes against the fancy marble staircase leading down to Lucemon's chamber, I staggered behind the two knights ahead of me. I longed to just charge upstairs to my room, in hopes of avoiding speaking to Lucemon about my failure. I knew it wouldn't be a permanent solution, seeing as though I would have to face him at some point.

Still, the idea was tempting enough…

I had no idea why, but the thought of disappointing the angel rested among my greatest worries, and I wanted to avoid it if at all possible. Tearing myself from my thoughts as we approached Lucemon's orb, I steeled myself for whatever was to come.

…Although, I was _not_ prepared for what happened next.

Lucemon suddenly shot into view in his orb, his eyes intense. At first I thought he was angry with me, which caused the knot in my stomach to constrict painfully. When he pointed into the distance, however, I knew it was something more.

"The humans, they're approaching the mansion!"

At this, my eyes widened considerably; and the knights and I quickly dashed from the depths of the mansion.

This was it. My chance to make up for my earlier mistakes. My chance to prove that I could help realize Lucemon's…No _my _dream.

And I was willing to prove this, whatever I had to do.

* * *

A/N: DDJSAJGEFKK. Crappy chapter is crappy. *Flips a table*

…Ahem.

So, maybe you guys liked this chapter. I hope you did, but _I_ just don't…Why does this seem so awkward to me?

I dunno, so whatever.

So just in case you guys didn't know, Human spirits are the equivalent of Champion level Digimon, while Beast are Ultimate. That also makes Fusion and Unity evolutions of the Mega level. Crusadermon and Dynasmon are both Mega-level Digimon, and could therefore easily over power Avery by herself in Balancemon's form.

Also, the group of kids have just defeated Cherubimon, in case any of you are confused on where the timeline is.

GOD I FEEL LIKE A NERD.

Anyway, so keep in mind they have the Unity things already. Which means they are Mega level. Which means Avery needs to seriously step up her game if she doesn't want to be brutally thrashed.

But IDK you guys. I. D. K. Those kids _are pretty gullible_. They may be just like 'OMG some human chick' and freak out, for all we know.

I SHALL NOT REVEAL MY SECRETS. :U

Anyway, see you guys next time; and pay no mind to my ramblings. Review and all that junk, if you will. And if you have any questions of whatever, feel free to PM me. See you peeps later. :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys. I think I'm going to explode.

…No, seriously. I'm going to explode into little chunks of rainbow colored confetti, probably ruining our couch in the process.

Well, maybe _explode_ is a bit of a strong word…But it got the point across, right? :3 Any who, my mind has absolutely been swarmed with ideas for this story all day long during classes; and you can just about imagine how that effected my studentship.

…Thank God for fan fiction, huh? Otherwise I'd of been bored out of my mind all day. :U Regardless, I now know how this story shall end. Yeah. Not very useful right now, but at least I plan on finishing this; right?

…And believe me; that will be a momentous occasion for me if it ever happens. *Throws bits of paper in the air in anticipation*

So, let's try to get there as fast as possible; shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon (nor anything affiliated with it) in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own my OCs, ideas, plot points, etc. And believe me, if I made them up; they're probably not worth going through the trouble of stealing. Enough said.

So, read and review and all that as usual. For some reason, reviews always make me feel more loved…

Hint, hint; anyone? /shot once again/

So, without further adieu, let's get this show on the road. :D *Pulls on shades*

* * *

**Lucemon's POV:**

Watching silently as the trio of my followers rushed out of sight, I couldn't help but frown deeply. If only I was free, I could blast those meddling brats clear to dust!

But I suppose I shouldn't get too far ahead of myself.

No, those two gullible knights would do nicely in taking care of my dirty work. And there was always that human.

Blinking, my frown only seemed to deepen as I readied a small projection of light before my still trapped form. Studying the scene displayed, I felt an involuntary breath escape my lips. The group was still making their way to the point of interception with the humans, causing me to scoff lightly.

I could have easily transported right to the location of our enemies, wiping them out before they had a chance to blink. That is, if I were free…Gritting my hands into fists at my sides, I felt my ever-growing anger towards the 'Legendary' Warriors enlarge once again. It seemed that was all I did any more; grow angrier and more tedious towards my prison by the hour.

The human girl's determined expression caught my eye from her place on the screen; her smaller form barely managing to keep up with the two Digimon accompanying her. Avery.

Narrowing my blue gaze slightly, I couldn't help but ponder the girl. I had watched her go about her normal life in the human world for what seemed like ages, having known for quite some time her true identity.

It had been interesting, to say the most, to learn of her condition; although it soon lead to a rather bore some two months of sickness. Nether-the-less, I had watched tediously as she healed; knowing that her well being as my future weapon was of some, if only a little, importance to me. How uninteresting it all had been.

Although, everything about the girl herself seemed to be filled with the very word. Boring. She stayed at home, interacted with basically no one, rarely showed any form of emotion; how very boring to have to observe. At one point, I had even hoped she would suddenly relapse into her illness; just for my enjoyment.

My eyes wandered over her still running form, before once again coming to rest upon her expression-filled face. Emotions were a funny thing with that girl. She rarely showed them; but they were a sight to behold when she did.

She had changed, if only slightly, since coming to this world. Unlike while in the human world, she didn't opt to lie about; seemingly devoid of life itself. She now seemed to show determination towards our shared goal, and possibly even a bit of pride. But it wasn't only her, it seemed.

Life encased in this orb had become noticeably more…tolerable for myself since her arrival; her training giving me something of interest to observe during the long hours of the day. Endlessly observing the human had been annoying at first; but eventually formed into a daily routine of its own. Despite her easy feelings of utter defeat early on, she had pushed through and had become more determined and proud of her abilities by the day.

The corner of my mouth twitched into a small smirk as I lingered in my thoughts, shifting slightly in my uncomfortable prison. I would be slightly disappointed, at most, to see her fail so early on. Watching as the brunette finally managed to keep up with the pair of knights; my smirk only seemed to grow.

No, I think I want to enjoy my little toy a little longer before she breaks.

* * *

**Avery's POV:**

Huffing lightly from my sudden lack of air, I galloped along behind Crusadermon and Dynasmon's all but invisible forms. We had started to make our way to intercept the other humans at a hurried pace, much to my annoyance. I couldn't keep up with them in the slightest, especially not on foot. In reality, I wish the pair of knights didn't possess the ability to openly fly and/or propel themselves through the air with such ease.

Catching myself before I lost my footing on the uneven terrain, I continued to stumble along after my companions. Seriously; how did they manage to travel so fast? Grunting slightly in irritation, I leapt over a small log; before speeding off once more. One would assume I would be in better physical shape then I was from all that training…

Abruptly the forest-like area around me came to an end, and I found myself stumbling into what appeared to be a very rocky area. The mass of land I stood upon came to a dangerous end several yards away, forming into a cliff as it did. Large boulders littered the area, sand and dirt serving as the only form of surface in sight. Although, my surroundings were the last thing on my mind once I noticed _who _was in the area along with me.

Across the make-shift clearing were the group of humans, three Digimon seemingly accompanying them. One was a boy approximately my age, who wore an army green cap backwards atop his head full of messy brown hair. A pair of goggles sat aimlessly atop said cap; while a strange symbol decorated the front of the cap. He also wore a red shirt over a yellow short-sleeved one, the same symbol from his hat embedded into the front of the yellow fabric. A pair of gloves the same color as his cap adorned his hands, while a pair of simple black cargo pants rested over his lower body. He watched my allies with angered hazel orbs, causing me to frown in light anger.

Another boy around my age stood beside him, his dark blue eyes also sparking with hostility. A blue and brown bandana rested over his mop of a black ponytail, a yellow and blue jacket resting over a plain yellow tee on his upper body. He also wore a pair of simple pants, although his were brown instead of black like his companion's. His posture was one of alertness, as well as his expression. Lightly, I found myself thinking that he needed to relax a bit more often. Although, who was I to think such a thought?

Behind the pair stood three other kids, one being a rather short boy who I assumed was a year or so younger than myself. He had short, slightly choppy light brown hair that rested under a rather large orange cap. A simple white tee and a pair of brownish-yellow pants completed his outfit. He had light blue eyes that held an edge of anger to them. However, I was also able to detect a hint of fear behind his expression; causing me to eye his questionably. Surely he wasn't afraid of conflict?

The lone girl of the group stood beside the shorter boy, her long blonde hair falling aimlessly about from under a light and dark purple cat-like hat. She wore a flat light purple vest-like shirt over a dark purple and white striped shirt; the shirt ending rather abruptly in order to show off her midriff. A light purple mini skirt managed to cover a bit of her lower body, and her dark green eyes watched us tenaciously. Scowling lightly at her choice in clothing, I held in a scoff as I silently took in her appearance. At least there is another girl here…

Another boy stood to her right, expression bearing a light scowl. He was a rather chunky individual with short, chocolate colored hair and similarly hued eyes. He wore an outfit comprised of a blue and yellow jump-suit like item and a pair of similarly colored shoes. He was trying his best to look intimidating, but as far I was concerned, he was failing miserably.

Another boy stood off a bit from the rest of the group, his slightly long bluish-black hair shifting in the wind as he studied my companions. He wore a green jacket over a long sleeved dark red shirt, along with a pair of white pants. He watched us with a calculating expression, which started to freak me out inwardly after a moment or so.

An orange and tan bat-like Digimon hovered over another pair of the data encrypted creatures behind him; a pink band wrapped around his waist snuggly. I recognized the creature as being a Patamon, having fought a few during my training as Abyssmon. The other two Digimon, however, were unfamiliar to me.

One was white and almost elf-like in form, a pink band just like that on the Patamon wrapped securely around his waist. A yellow, almost bunny-like Digimon stood by his side; a pair of red footie pants adorning his lower body. The pair looked apprehensive, while their flying companion only seemed confused by the situation at hand.

Crusadermon and Dynasmon stood a few yards ahead of me; bodies rigid in tension as they took up a battle stance. The pair of Royal Knights spared me a glance as I made my way to stand in between them; watching the now shocked humans warily. It seemed I had arrived just in time to interrupt whatever conversation they were having, for an almost awkward silence hung in the air upon my arrival.

"Another human!" The small boy within the group chose to speak up first, the other humans gasping at the same moment. "But what is she doing with _them_?" Gritting my teeth lightly at all the sudden attention, I resisted the urge to reply sharply. Still, I should let my intentions become known… My pink companion saved me the trouble, chuckling lightly to herself before speaking up.

"Surprised? She simply chose to follow the winning side; nothing more." She began, shrugging the explanation off with ease. The comment hit me like a brick, and I once again refrained from speaking. What a way to explain my situation. "Did you think that simply because of their race that all humans would immediately shift to your side? How amusing."

The goggle boy, as I had so respectfully dubbed him, took a step forward at this comment; eyes blazing. "You won't be the 'winning' side for long!" He declared defiantly, before shifting his attention to my indifferent form. "And you; do you really think what these guys are doing is right? They're trying to destroy the Digital World!"

At this, I flinched; having not expected to be directly spoken to so abruptly. Dynasmon took a step forward, eager to reply for me once more. At the raise of my hand, however, he stopped; watching me curiously as I locked gazes with the brunette boy before me.

"I have no interest in 'sides'." I began simply, watching as his expression changed from one of anger to one of utter confusion. "I simply wish to create a peaceful world everyone can enjoy. We are not destroying this place, we are saving it!" I hadn't meant to raise my voice, which caused me to blink in surprise at my own actions. Did I really think that? Or did the heat of the moment just get to me? "I may not know much of this world, but I know enough to see its corruption."

Before the shocked goggle head could respond, the boy with the ponytail beside him took a step forward; glare unwavering. "Saving it? What lies have those royal clowns fed you?" He started, gesturing to my two allies as he did so. "They want to completely obliterate the Digital World, before enslaving all of the Digimon! What part of that," He paused, before locking his intense gaze with my own. "Sounds like something someone who wanted to 'save' this world would do?"

Blinking in confusion, I felt anger boil up inside of me. He was wrong! …Wasn't he? Lucemon wanted to purify the world, not destroy it! But he had sounded so sure in saying that…

Dynasmon's voice brought my back from my thoughts; his voice taking on a surprisingly harsh tone. "I wouldn't listen to a syllable of their lies, Miss Avery." He all but demanded of me, crimson eyes flashing with an unknown emotion as he did. Blinking in shock, I resisted the urge to take a step away from the dragon-like Digimon. I had never heard him be anything but formal, let alone angered.

Did he really believe I would be swayed so easily…? "Lord Lucemon would never uphold such an idea. He only wishes for the peace of this world; nothing more." The large Digimon spoke the words publicly, put it seemed as if he was more than anything trying to force me into compliance with his words.

He really did think I would betray them so easily! Gaze hardening at this realization, I turned away from the Royal Knight; before facing our enemies once more.

"Of course."

The boy standing a bit off from the others suddenly spoke up; glaring icy daggers in the general direction of the Passionate Knight. "I see now. You've told her your own versions of everything, then; have you?" He said it as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet; his voice surprisingly calm. I suddenly found that he was staring straight at me, eyes neutral. "It seems evil Digimon all have that habit about them."

Suddenly curious as to what he meant; I had all but missed the last part of his comment. Evil? Lucemon and the Knights were far from the word! They were noble and brave, and only longed for the prosperity of others…didn't they?

Returning the stares I was receiving, I tried my best to uphold an unyielding stature. Crusadermon suddenly opted to add to the conversation, pulling a rose from seemingly nowhere as she did. "Ah, but evil we are not. Those vile Spirits of yours are the real malicious entities in this conflict." She stated smoothly, admiring the flower in her grasp. "Avery is that of this rose; innocent and pure." She began, before abruptly taking on a threatening aura. "If she is exposed to you bratty children much longer, I fear she will become just as misguided and tenacious as you all."

Surprised by the pink Digimon's words, I couldn't help but stare at her confusedly. What was that even supposed to mean? The only other human girl of the crowd suddenly opted to speak up, balling her fists lightly at her side as she did so.

"Us, evil?" She suddenly raised her hand, making gestures as she spoke. "I can't believe you monsters! Your false beliefs will be the cause of any corruption on her part, if not your actions!"

Gritting my teeth sharply, I found myself wishing I had stayed back at the mansion momentarily. The two opposing parties' claims were beginning to make my head hurt. Surely the humans were lying…But they sounded so sure in their beliefs! Distress set in once I realized I didn't know who I believed anymore, causing me to act without thinking.

Drawing my D-Tector from my pocket abruptly, I shook my head in protest. Effectively having earned the attentions of everyone on the soon to be battlefield, I looked up from the device. Eyes blazing, I found myself speaking before I knew what I was saying.

"Enough!" I all but spat, tightening my grip around the device as I did. "Your lies won't faze me any longer! I won't give into your evil views…" At this, the blue clad boy blinked in confusion.

"Our spirits…evil?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, a look of understanding not going unnoticed by me as it flashed by his eyes. "I see. They really have been feeding you lies, haven't they?"

My anger suddenly boiling over, I yanked my D-Tector out in front of me with unnecessary force. "I won't let you confuse me with your nonsense!" I declared roughly, watching as a single strip of data began to revolve around my left hand. Confusion clouded my judgment, and I just felt the need to attack _something_. "Execute!" Slamming my palm down upon the scanner of the device, I watched as data flowed from it to surround my exasperated form. "Spirit Evolution!"

Catching a glimpse of surprise on all of my enemies' faces as I commenced Digivolving, I couldn't help but wonder why. They had Spirits as well, so surely they understood what was happening. Soon enough, I felt my body changing; before the wall of data around by dispersed all together.

Spinning the newly materialized staff in my grasp several times, I did a small turn in the air before descending to the ground below; landing between the two Royal Knights. "Abyssmon." I called shortly, the angel's form seemingly managing to calm me; if only slightly.

The fellow humans stared at me in shock, before the small white Digimon let out a shrill gasp of his own. He abruptly pulled a book from the pink waistband around his stomach, flipping through its contents with time-harnessed skill. Wait…How did the band not appear bulky beforehand? "Can it be?" I heard him ask himself, only leading to further confusion on my part. His eyes suddenly widened considerably, his outburst having earned his comrades' attentions as well. "I knew it!"

"What is it, Bokomon?" The yellow rabbit-like Digimon beside him asked simply, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. The newly introduced Bokomon only continued to read the book in his grasp frantically, before speaking up once more.

"Before us is Abyssmon; the Human spirit of Heaven. She is the eleventh Legendary Warrior, who was thought lost long ago!" He exclaimed expertly, causing me to frown lightly. This was all old news to me, but I couldn't help but wonder if he knew any additional information about my form's past.

The boy with goggles spoke up from the group of shocked children, blinking furiously as he did. "There is an eleventh Legendary Warrior? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He exclaimed, causing the white Digimon to sweat-drop lightly.

"The Spirits of Heaven were thought lost long ago, so I didn't feel that they were of any importance." He shot back, putting his book away before going on. "Regardless, Abyssmon was thought to have remained neutral during the war with Lucemon, but what actually became of her was never recorded." He finished exasperatedly, sighing lightly. "I suppose we know now that her spirits weren't actually lost after all."

Flapping my wings lightly in irritation, I couldn't help but silently block out the conversation at hand out. I had a tendency to do so, my impatient nature always getting the better of me. "Could you all stop talking already?" I growled, earning the group's attention. "You're wasting time." It seemed my form change hadn't actually cleared my anger; conflicting thoughts about the truth all but consuming my train of thought.

The group returned my masked insult with a round of glares, before the goggle and bandana wearing boys both took a step forward once again. They both drew D-Tectors from their pockets, before readying them for use.

Narrowing his eyes, the black haired one gathered a ball of data around his hand. "I couldn't agree more." His partner having done the same, I watched as the rest of the group pulled out D-Tectors of their own.

"Ice into Flame!" The smaller boy called, causing me to blink in confusion. What were they doing? His D-Tector lit up at his call, only furthering my confusion.

"Thunder into Light!" The bulky boy called next, his D-Tector reacting as well.

"Wind into Flame!" The only girl of the group called next, her purple device glowing as she did.

"Darkness into Light!" The soft spoken boy from before said next, finishing off the round of calls. Still utterly confused, I watched as the lights from their D-Tectors shone to reach their two other teammates'.

The goggle and bandana wearing boys held up their data encircled hands, almost simultaneously. ""Unity Execute!"" They both called out, causing my eyes to widen in shock. Data burst from their D-Tectors, surrounding their bodies as they removed their hands from the tops of the devices. ""Unified Spirit Evolution!""

Watching in utter awe as the two boys Digivolved, I couldn't help but be surprised at the resulting pair of Digimon that emerged.

The blue clad boy had transformed into a humanoid, robot-like Digimon who was primarily of a silver-blue color. A wolf-like head identified me of the Digimon's origins, and a large gun-like arm alerted me of its power. The goggle wearing boy, on the other hand, had evolved in a stocky, primarily red humanoid Digimon. It obtained a rhino-like head, and had a fair amount of armor covering its body. A large, bulky sword was latched securely onto his back.

"EmperorGreymon!"

"MagnaGarurumon!"

At their calls, I heard the knights beside me shift; before they abruptly launched towards our opponents. Blinking in realization, I fumed quietly to myself before following shortly behind the pair. Way to leave me out, guys!

Crusadermon immediately headed towards MagnaGarurumon, while Dynasmon paired himself with EmperorGreymon. Man their names are long…The two wasted no time in attacking.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon let loose the familiar attack, the yellow ribbon-like material attached to her shoulder and chest plates springing towards her wolf-like opponent with surprising speed.

Summoning an abrupt burst of speed, the armored Digimon opted to dodge the attack; barely succeeding in doing so. Sensing a chance, I quickly flew behind our recovering opponent; readying my staff as I did so.

"Celestial Storm!" I called, swiping the golden object horizontally towards MagnaGarurumon as I did. A wave of star-shaped projectiles, accompanied by a wave of light, shot towards the beast at my command; seemingly succeeding in catching him off guard. He raised his gunned arm up to meet the attack; easily taking the blunt force. A cloud of smoke surrounded him upon the attack's impact, as I flew a wary few feet back. Did it work?

"Magna Missiles!" The shout answered my unspoken question, before several flaring rockets broke through the cloud of smoke. Eyes widening in shock, I barely had time to raise my staff in front of me before the attacks made contact.

"Shining Barrier!" Summoning a golden wall of light from my staff moments before the missiles made contact; I smirked in success. The smirk soon faded into a frown, however, once I noticed my shield cracking. Two rockets managed to force their way through the barrier, before effectively slamming into my shocked form.

"Gah!" Letting out a pained breath as I was sent hurtling backwards in a trail of smoke, I managed to spread my wings before hitting the ground. Picking up the gentle draft of wind, they feathered appendages were able to slow my hurtling form; before I managed to lift myself back into the air. That was close…

Gasping lightly, I held a hand to my side. That attack had been pretty strong…Reverting my attention to MagnaGarurumon's now visible form, I noticed with a start that he looked barely affected by my attack. Biting my lip in anger, I removed my now bloody hand from my wound. Why?

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon's battle cry brought me out of my thoughts, causing me to watch silently as she attacked the wolf-like Digimon once more. A rather fierce whirlwind formed around the Unity Spirit, causing him to growl in pain as he was effectively scratched with each gust of wind.

Frown deepening, I questioned this turn of events. Her attack was damaging…So why didn't mine?

A flap of wings behind me demanded my attention, and I turned to watch as Dynasmon soared around his grounded warrior-like opponent. Drawing in more short breath, I realized what he was planning. Rushing towards EmperorGreymon with a burst of newfound determination, I swiftly landed behind the beast.

He turned at hearing me land on the ground, his eyes intense. Quickly slamming my staff into the rocky ground below me, I watched as a large purple rune surrounded the Unity spirit and myself on the ground. "Holy Rune!" At my shout, said rune began pulsating with a harsh golden light, before the whole area was consumed in the glow.

The transformed goggle wearing boy grunted in pain as the light began to harm him. Smiling lightly in silent victory, I willed Dynasmon to catch onto my idea.

"Dragon's Roar!" A barrage of energy bursts suddenly rained down upon the stunned Fire elemental, earning a snort of surprise from him. Quickly, he reacted by shooting several fire blasts to meet the attacks in mid-air. Gasping lightly, I failed to notice as the rune around us faded into a cross-like symbol before disappearing completely.

But…how? Holy Rune was Abyssmon's strongest attack! EmperorGreymon should have been stunned far beyond the ability to counter attack. So, why had it affected him to little? The knights' attacks were working; so why?

As Dynasmon swooped down to intercept his recovering foe once more, realization hit me hard.

They were using stronger forms than me. And there was no way Abyssmon's abilities alone could more than scratch her.

My knuckles became white from the intensity of my grip on my staff, before I growled lightly in anger. So what was I supposed to do? Stand by as my comrades did all the fighting, or be thrashed? At this rate, I would only get in the way.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. They were using stronger forms, so I would as well. Standing from my slightly slouched over form, I threw all caution to the wind as I summoned my Beast Spirit before me.

So what if I couldn't control it? Chuckling darkly to myself, I found my gaze narrow behind the golden sash. "Whatever gets the job done."

And with that, data enveloped my being once more; before I felt the familiar sensation of change course throughout my being. "Slide Evolution!"

At this declaration, I earned the attention of all participants in the battle; as well as those on the sidelines. The soft-spoken black haired boy in the group watched with wide eyes, along with the rest of his companions. "A Slide Evolution?"

Still adjusting to the abrupt change in form, I found myself flying in a small circle before landing heavily on the ground once the data cleared. Snarling quickly, I flapped my wings once before clawing the ground in front of me. "Balancemon!"

Bokomon reacted as he had before, although he didn't bother to pull out his book this time. "Balancemon! That's the Beast spirit of Heaven, who was respected for both its ferocity in battle and its civilized way of thinking." He informed his comrades quickly, eyes shining slightly as he did.

I wasn't able to see the others' reactions, however; for my head suddenly pulsed in pain. Letting out a startled growl, I swayed my head back and forth with unnecessary force. Again?! I had silently hoped I would miraculously be able to control Balancemon's form upon entering it this time around, but deep down I knew that that had only been a dream.

Snapping at thin air, I blocked out all noise around me as my vision blurred; before rimming itself in an almost glowing red shade. I noticed objects moving around my slightly rampaging form, but couldn't come to a conclusion on what they were.

Who-?

My vision suddenly violently faltered, before I found my thoughts silently coming to a stop. And before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

"Huh…?"

I suddenly found myself floating amidst a sea of white, the drastic change in scenery causing me to blink in confusion. Hadn't I just been fighting?

Raising a hand in front of my face, I waved it slightly; finding that my vision was no longer blurred. Allowing the appendage to return to my side, I glanced curiously around. Nothing but yards of white met my vision, the intensity of the color hurting my eyes.

"Where-?" The world around me shifted to seemingly answer my unfinished question; my surroundings now becoming much more intricate. A dimly lit, dark purple hallway now sat before me; cherry oak wood doors lining its contents to the brim. Small lanterns sat between each door; the hallway seemingly repeating itself in intervals.

Letting out a breath of surprise, I quickly turned around; finding nothing but a dead end straight behind me. Turning my feet once more, I faced back forward; confusion covering my expression.

After a few more moments of examining the new scenery; I let out a tired sigh.

"Well; no use standing around here I suppose." I muttered exasperatedly, before beginning my silent journey down the seemingly endless hallway before me.

* * *

**Crusadermon's POV:**

Dodging a swipe of Balancemon's claws, I performed a small back flip in the air. Landing several yards back, I couldn't help but inwardly curse the situation as the wolf-like Digimon aimlessly attacked everything around itself.

That impudent child! Why would she even attempt transforming into a Spirit she knew she couldn't control?

If it had been her plan, then she had succeeded in stunning our opponents to no end. The rampaging wolf had managed to land sharp blows to both of the Unity Digimon, before they had even realized what had happened. However, Balancemon had also opted to lash out at Dynasmon and myself, managing to land a blow or two here and there.

Trying to keep an eye on the raging beast and attempting to defeat our opponents at the same time had proved itself to be quite the challenge; although it did provide for more chances to strike than we were used to. While the Heaven elemental distracted MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon, she also managed to strike us while we focused on attacking the pair.

In the end, it seemed that this battle wasn't going anywhere as long as we had two different teams of opponents to focus on.

Dynasmon flew to my side as we watched Avery's ballistic form charge head-first into a boulder; effectively blowing the large object into rubble. The two Unity Digimon had also regrouped; before being forced to leap apart by a clawed strike from a certain flying wolf.

"What should we do?" The passionate knight asked me simply, to which I gave a large amount of thought.

"Lord Lucemon would surely be pleased if she managed to shred those two." I replied, gesturing to the now counterattacking transformed humans. Balancemon was sent spiraling back into the ground; whipping up a cloud of dust as she landed. She was soon back up, however, shaking her head furiously before shredding a nearby tree.

Dynasmon narrowed his eyes, before flapping his purple wings slightly. "But I doubt in her current state she would be able to manage that." I finished lightly, to which he nodded in response. Having come to a silent agreement, we both sped off; before appearing before our rampaging comrade.

"Laser Lattice!" I called out quickly, before launching an energy net from my palm towards the beast. Glancing up from the counterattacking EmperorGreymon momentarily, Balancemon was caught off guard when the net enveloped her thrashing form.

Lashing out, she struggled against the sparking net; before the tangle of limbs that she had become went crashing into the ground. The rhino-like Digimon before us only stared in shock, before diverting his attention to me. What an unfortunate mistake.

"Dragon Breath!" A large green dragon-like creature made solely of energy suddenly appeared behind EmperorGreymon, before slamming into his stunned form. Dynasmon smirked lightly from his place behind the creature, still focusing on controlling the attack.

"Feral Fire!" MagnaGarurumon suddenly began shooting a barrage of intense gunfire down upon my fellow Knight and I from above, causing me to raise my shield in defense. Unfortunately, Dynasmon was forced to stop his attack in order to dodge the incoming shots; releasing EmperorGreymon from the wyvern's grasp before said energy beast disappeared.

Leaping out of the way, I suddenly became aware of the sound of intensely flapping wings coming from behind. Turning in utter shock to find a charging Balancemon, I was unable to react before she tackled me to the ground below. When had she escaped my net?

* * *

**Avery's POV:**

Slamming a door open as I treaded down the eerily lit hallway, I couldn't help but sigh upon opening yet _another_ completely barren room. I had repeated this task time after time while walking down the path, hoping I would eventually come across something of interest. Why were all these doors even here if they didn't have anything behind them? I felt as if the hallway was closing up behind me, which caused me to increase my pace.

I was now running down the path, bursting through door after door as I went. Time after time, I was disappointed; causing me to become increasingly impatient. What was I even supposed to be searching for?

A sharp light up ahead suddenly drew my attention, the shining beacon of hope breaking through the darkness of the hallway. Blinking in confusion, I sped towards the light in hopes of finding my way out of this maze of doors as soon as possible.

A door suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway, the ray of light shining bravely through the crack under the door. Finally; the end of the hall! I was getting sick of this place…

Gasping for breath as I slid to a stop in front of the white door, I couldn't help but notice how it was a different color than the rest of the doors. Seemingly not caring anymore, I grasped the door's golden door knob; before attempting to twist it open.

It didn't budge.

"Are you _kidding me?_" I exclaimed loudly, groaning in frustration. The door was locked. Of course it was locked. Why did the forces of fate hate me so much?

My vest pocket suddenly began to glow a soft light, drawing me from my exasperated thoughts. Quickly opening the small pocket, I pulled my reacting D-Tector from its depths. Abyssmon suddenly appeared on the small screen of the device, her lips forming silent words; much to my confusion. Trying my best, I managed to read her lips.

"A…key?" I asked, earning a small smile and a nod from the winged woman. She then made a gesture to herself, or rather the device around her. Realization washing over my face, I asked her another question to confirm my suspicions. "My D-Tector is the key?" Another nod. Man, I'm on a role today.

She then disappeared from the small screen, leaving nothing but static behind. Letting out a small breath, I faced the door once more. Holding out the device, I lightly moved it to the door knob. Suddenly, it transformed; forming into a golden key. Shrugging it off tiredly, I inserted the key into the door before watching as it began to glow.

The whole door suddenly lit up, before fading away. An intense golden light suddenly enveloped me, causing me to shield my eyes before slowing entering the illuminated room before me.

* * *

**Crusadermon's POV:**

Gasping slightly upon impact with the ground, I barely managed to roll out of the way of a Heaven's Valor attack from Avery's Beast spirit form. The wolf's claws, thankfully, then were stuck in the dry ground; stopping her from moving. Quickly leaping to my feet, I looked up to see EmperorGreymon engaged in combat with Dynasmon.

Turning swiftly, I was able to barely dodge an onslaught of punches from MagnaGarurumon; who had at some point released his heavy equipment. Returning the attack with punches of my own, the two of us became engaged in intense hand to hand combat.

Hearing a roar behind me, I glanced to see Balancemon's bloody and bruised form stagger free of her place stuck in ground; before she turned her clearly exhausted gaze to our fighting forms. With a snarl, she began to gather energy in her amulet at the runes along her body glowed sharply.

Seeing this as well, the android-like Digimon before me leapt away; as did I. Avery chose to follow the fellow wolf-like Digimon with her attack, much to my relief.

Landing behind the range of the attack, I huffed lightly. I didn't know how much longer the Beast Spirit could go on, but surely not for much longer. Feeling a small bout of exhaustion myself, I could tell that we had the two Unity evolved humans on the ropes. Dynasmon joined me, also slightly tired.

EmperorGreymon shot a barrage of flames at our comrade, effectively making her stop her Karma's Reprieve attack. The beast stumbled back upon being hit, before falling limply to the ground.

Good. We don't have to worry about her attacking us anymore, and she'll be out of the battle.

I gasped lightly once I saw Balancemon start to struggle to her paws; the Digimon breathing heavily and bleeding from several fresh wounds. The two opposing Digimon also seemed shocked at the flying wolf's resilience; the pair having regrouped in front of her struggling form.

If she keeps this up much longer…

Dynasmon seemed to share my thoughts, his crimson gaze narrowing from beside me.

She'll fade.

* * *

A/N: OMIGAWD I'M SO EVIL.

…But seriously, cliffhangers suck guys. But it's like 10:00 on a school night, and I'm already late on posting this. Also, this is incredibly long as it is. 6000 plus words, people.

WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? *Foams at mouth*

But seriously, my wrists hurt. :I

So what will Avery find behind the door? Will Balancemon's crazy self keep on trucking? Will I ever learn how to properly write battle scenes? MAYBE. WHO KNOWS~

Stay tuned and all that jazz to find out I guess. Or not. Whatever. :Y

So…Review? I'd like some feedback on this chapter. Also, I'll go back and fix errors later. I'm tired right now. Rawr. :L So if you see any, don't worry. I'll fix them later. Meh. See you peeps later, I guess. Next chapter should be up pretty soon.


End file.
